Butenyl acetates are very useful chemical intermediates. For example, methyl ethyl ketone can readily be synthesized from secondary butenyl acetate and normal butyl alcohol can readily be synthesized from normal butenyl acetate and the acetate moiety recycled as acetic acid. Butadiene and acetic acids are relatively inexpensive and readily available feedstocks. A process that would upgrade butadiene to a higher value product would have significant economic advantage.
Addition reactions involving butadiene, for example, additions of water or alcohols, are known to be catalyzed by acid catalysts such as, for example, sulfuric acid or sulfonic acid ion exchange resins. The instant process utilizes a modified sulfonic acid ion exchange resin to provide for high selectivities to the primary and secondary butenyl acetates.